


Cat-alyst

by gertiegertie



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Cats, F/M, Fluff, Friends to Lovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-30
Updated: 2020-02-26
Packaged: 2021-02-19 03:40:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22471264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gertiegertie/pseuds/gertiegertie
Summary: Brienne and Jaime have an unexpected visitor who helps them realize they are more than best friends.  Kittens, fluff, banter and general silliness to come.
Relationships: Jaime Lannister/Brienne of Tarth
Comments: 67
Kudos: 116
Collections: Jaime and Brienne Subreddit Fan Creation Challenges





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Look, it's my very first fan fiction ever! Done for a challenge from the r/jamiebrienne subreddit.
> 
> In an abundance of caution, I've updated the rating to Mature. The "love" bits are still pretty tame.

Friday night was sacred. No matter what either Brienne or Jaime had going on at work, no matter if they were dating other people or too tired to think about going out, Friday night was their night. 

This week they were gathered at Brienne’s one-bedroom condo with cartons of cheap Chinese takeout, ready to watch _Kingsguard Live,_ where members of the Royal Police streamed their most interesting traffic stops. Tonight’s show started with a very drunk man in Khalasar cosplay insisting he be allowed to ride his pony across six lanes of King’s Landing traffic, before becoming hopelessly trapped in a roundabout.

“His costume’s all wrong anyway,” said Jaime, stuffing a dumpling in his mouth. “He’s not even wearing a braid.”

Brienne nodded, her mouth full of sesame chicken and noodles. “Cheap Party City rubbish. They can arrest him for that alone.”

“He’d be laughed out of any serious _Khal Drogo_ convention. Bet he can’t even sew.”  
The show shifted to commercials and Jaime headed toward the fridge, where he’d stashed two bottles of wine; sweet red for himself and something a little drier for Brienne. He knew where everything was, quickly finding two glasses and the corkscrew, but then stopping as he faced the kitchen window. A tiny orange kitten was casually hopping through the open, unscreened window and down into the kitchen sink.

“Brienne, do you have a cat?”

“No?”

“Are you sure you don’t have a cat?”

“You’re here all the time, I think even you would notice if I had a cat.” 

“Well, then someone else’s cat is making a little nest on your kitchen sponges.”

“What the?” She started to jump up and run toward the window, then thought better of it, not wanting to spook the tiny thing. Creeping slowly, she could see a kitten that would easily fit in the palm of her hand. “It’s so small. We’ll need to find its Mum.”  
“We can’t leave it in the sink, can we?”

“No, we need to make a little bed. He looks cold.” She reached out to stroke the tiny head and was rewarded with the smallest of purrs. “Go find some towels or something.” 

Jaime went to the bedroom at the back of the condo. He’d been through Brienne’s bedroom plenty of times, as the only bathroom was inside. It reminded him of a hotel with no clutter to be found whatsoever, and barely a sign that anyone lived there. The bed was always made, no matter how early or late he showed up. There’d be clean towels in the cupboard, all blue, all neatly folded in tight stacks. 

He had a second thought and decided to go for the closet rather than the bathroom. Brienne kept her shirts arranged neatly by colors, rows of black, grey, blue and purples. He reached for a faded blue shirt he knew well: _Tarth High Volleyball_ across the front in blocky letters. It was soft and worn, becoming a bit shiny and see-through to be honest, not that he would ever, ever mention to Brienne that he could see the lace of her bras quite clearly when she wore it. And even though it was freshly washed, it still smelled of her deep in the fabric. He looked around to be sure she hadn’t followed him and gave the shirt a quick but deep sniff. 

When he came back to the living room Brienne had the cat in her lap. 

Jaime held out the t-shirt. Brienne frowned.

“That’s my favorite shirt.”  
“I bet it’s the softest thing you have in this house.”  
“I know, but it’s….my favorite.” Brienne hesitated with her hands still covering most of the kitten.

“He’s still shivering, we need to get him in something warm.”  
“I don’t see you giving up your favorite shirt to a cat.”

“Fine.” He unbuttoned his own plaid shirt. Underneath he had on a tight grey t-shirt that accentuated every muscle he’d been carefully curating at the gym. Brienne attempted to focus her gaze more intently on the cat. She failed.

The worn and still warm flannel shirt made a very serviceable cat bed. 

“Do any of your neighbors have cats?”  
“I don’t know a lot of them well. I suppose we’ll go out tomorrow and make the rounds.”

“What if he doesn’t belong to anyone?”  
“I guess I could take him to the Humane Society.”  
“You could always keep him.”  
“I mean, I could. I don’t have a single thing for a cat though. What if he’s hungry? I can’t feed it sesame noodles and a fortune cookie.”

“Don’t forget we also have wine.”

“Not helpful.”

“Ok, we’ll need kitten chow, and a bed, and a litter box of course, and some toys or he’ll destroy the house while you’re at work…” _We, he thought. I said, we…_

“He’ll need a name. And is he even a he? I can’t tell what’s what on a cat.”

Jaime gently picked up the cat and peeked at its underside. “Definitely a he.”

“Then _we_ need to get out to PetSmart or something before everything is closed for the night, so _he_ can have somewhere to play. And to poo.”

“I can run out and grab a few things. Target’s still open.”

Brienne quietly crept back out to the kitchen to grab the almost-forgotten wine and settled in with the kitten and a terrible fantasy movie called _Dracarys_ that would only be improved the deeper she was into the bottle. Her main enjoyment would come from seeing how many times the movie would roast the same extra alive and pretend it was a different person. She moved the cat, still tucked inside the shirt, onto her lap. She couldn’t resist pulling out a sleeve and giving it a quick sniff. It smelled so much like Jaime, fresh clean manly smell and some citrusy cologne. Brienne found herself being ever-so-slightly jealous of a cat. _What would he do if he came back and I was wearing this shirt?_

Thirty minutes had passed, right about the time the movie got incredibly tedious with burning an entire city and collapsing the same piles of rubble over and over while no one had any idea why the dragons were in such a mood to burn random people. The cat, like Brienne, was unimpressed and had fallen asleep.

Someone knocked at the door.

Brienne held the cat to her chest and went to open the door, assuming Jaime was already back with too many cat toys for one person to carry.

But at the door was a very worried looking small boy and his father.

“DAD!!!! It’s him!” The boy’s face lit up as soon as he saw the orange fluff in Brienne’s hand.

“I’m sorry to bother you, but we live in #22, and our cat just had kittens a few weeks ago, and I think one of them has gotten out. “ He peered at the kitten. “Is that your cat?”  
“No, actually this little one came right in through our kitchen window earlier tonight.” _I said our, she thought._

“My goodness, I hope he’s been no trouble. We realized he was missing an hour ago and we tore the house apart, finally found the back door open. “

“Mostly he’s been asleep. He’s a good little fellow.” Brienne bent to hand the kitten back to his young owner.

“Her name is Chloe,” said the boy quite indignantly.

Brienne smiled at the boy’s father. As the boy sat down in the doorway to play with his kitten, his dad spoke again, slightly lower.

“We’ll sort all that out one day. And I’m Hyle, we just moved over here a few weeks ago.”  
“Brienne. How do you like the neighborhood?”  
“It’s been great so far. So many kids for little Tom to play with. He’s having the time of his life between that and these kittens. Don’t suppose you’re looking for a kitten of your own? We have five more at home.”

“I’ve thought about getting a cat or something. Could we come by and look at them tomorrow?”  
“Of course. We should be back in after 2. Come over and we’ll see if there’s one you’d like. They should be ready to leave their mama in another week.”

“I’d love to. We’ll stop by.”

“I best get both these little boys back up to bed, assuming this one isn’t too excited to do any sleeping. We’ll see you sometime tomorrow then.”

Tom clung tightly to Chloe and only waved goodbye. 

Jaime arrived just as they were walking away, carrying two large canvas shopping bags.   
“Am I too late?”  
“Yep. Our little pet just left with his real family.”  
  


The two came back inside and settled on the couch, going through the goodies he’d brought home.

“I found these matching food and water dishes, blue with silver paw prints. A covered cat box that looks like an end table, so your living room can stay all minimalist-looking as you like it. I have both dry and wet kitten food, in chicken and salmon flavor, just in case he’s picky. A collar with a bell on and a collar without. Toys in the shape of fish. Toys that crinkle. This mouse is battery-operated and will run across the room at intervals that you control from an app.”

The stack of cat paraphernalia now covered most of the coffee table.

“Did you leave anything at the store? One or two other people in town might have bored cats too.”  
“No, because I couldn’t decide and then I thought I’d better hurry and get back in case he was hungry or had to pee or whatever and so I just got one of almost everything. I guess I’ll have a big return tomorrow.” 

“Or not. I’m thinking I should get a cat. It gets lonely here sometimes, when it’s just me.”  
“I thought you were more of a dog person.”  
“I was, but with work and everything, a cat would be much easier to manage.”

“I’m a little insulted though, how often do you think you’re actually here alone?”  
“Every night?”

“Not remotely true.”

“It’s just me most of the time, and you when you’re over.”  
“Friday night I’m here, every single week.”  
“Yeah.”  
“And then I usually come over on Sunday afternoon so we can go for a jog and watch some of your goofy historical dramas about the Iron Throne and whose butt sat on it in what year…”

“And then _you_ find an excuse to come over on Wednesday night to do your laundry, as if you don’t have a better and more expensive washer and dryer at your own place. You use all my dryer sheets.”  
“Thursdays we go out for drinks and karaoke with everyone and I don’t even drink because it would ruin my singing voice, but somehow I always have to sleep on your couch because it’s too far for me to drive home.”

Brienne stopped for a moment and gathered her courage.

“Jaime, why do we even have separate places?”  
“I think you said something about how highly awkward it would be if you ever ran into one of my dates wandering naked through the house the morning after.”

“It would be equally awkward for you to overhear me with one of my dates.”

“Let’s be real, Bri—when was the last time either of us had a date?”  
“I’ve been out with people.”  
“But be honest, we never go out with anyone else. We’re always together, when would you have time for a relationship with someone else? Or even a fling? Can’t really bring someone else home if you must explain why there’s a shirtless man sleeping on your couch 5 nights a week.”  
“Are you saying you’d like to be here less often?”

“No, the opposite. We should be together. I was thinking, while I was out shopping, how incredibly silly it was that I’m buying all this for a stray cat that we’d probably end up having to give back to some old lady or take to the Humane Society, and I realized, I didn’t care.”  
“I was hoping we’d get to keep Chloe.”  
“You do remember she’s a he, right?”  
“Tell the little boy who was set on naming her that. I have good news. They have five other kittens that need good homes, and I promised we would come over tomorrow afternoon to have a look.”  
“We’ll get our first cat together?”  
“Actually, I was thinking we might each get one.”  
“So I can have a cat at home who gets ignored constantly when I’m not there?”  
“Maybe you could keep him over here. I’ll still be gone all day for work, and they’ll be good company for each other.”  
“What about me then?”

Jaime leaned in and grazed her neck with his open mouth. Brienne smiled and moved in closer.   
“I think I’ll have to keep you over here as well.” 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Showers are taken, cats are acquired.

Brienne woke up early without an alarm. She had always been a morning person. She could get up early, jog her usual 4 miles before work, and have enough time to shower and cook a proper hot breakfast with time to spare. 

This morning felt different. She tried to stretch out and found herself tangled in something.

Jaime slept a bit like a starfish, legs and arms spread wide, and as she knew from their many, many platonic sleepovers, he tended to make a lot of noise in his sleep.

It was still strange having him in her bed instead of in the next room, on the couch. On those nights she could easily have coffee going or a shower and he wouldn’t stir except to make his inhuman grumbling noises.

She was trapped. His arms were around her, almost too tight to be comfortable.

And she had to pee.

_Do I wake him up?_ He didn’t look peaceful exactly, with his mouth open and legs twisted up in the blankets, but he was definitely still unconscious.

Ever so slowly, she managed to lift one heavy arm off her body and slide down to the foot of the bed.

Jaime stirred awake as she stood up.

“Mmhhphoh,” came from his side of the bed.  
“Good morning to you too.”

His eyes were open and she could see him look her over carefully, especially from the waist down. She was wearing only yesterday’s t shirt and some very unexciting green striped panties.

“Don’t leave me Briiiiie.” He reached out toward her.  
“You know I hate when you call me that. I’m not a cheese.”  
“But Briiiiie is delicious. You’re my favorite cheese.” He rolled over and flopped onto his stomach, face pressed into a pillow. She couldn’t help smiling.

“I’ll be right back, I promise.”

The night before had seemed easy. Jaime had slept over approximately 76 times in the past year and this was the first time he ever slept in her bed with her in it. Last night they were sleepy and cuddly and he stripped down to his boxers and she took off her jeans and they slid into bed, just like that. They hadn’t even done anything more than snuggle together and fall asleep. 

She was not forgetting the 10 minutes on the couch before they went to the bedroom where they did explore each other, just a bit. Neither wanted to push things too fast. They had gone to bed and managed to just sleep, after a bit of wrangling arms and legs into position. She fell asleep as the big spoon for the first time ever, though they’d changed positions in the night.

Of course, looking at him now she wondered how she was able to restrain herself. It had been far, far too long since there was a pants-less man in her bed.

She stepped into the shower. If anything was going to happen this morning, she needed to shower first.

Jaime would have fallen asleep again by now, and she could shave and moisturize in peace.

Brienne fumbled behind her everyday shampoo for a deep conditioning treatment to make her hair extra bouncy. The bathroom door creaked open.

Jaime’s hand appeared from behind the curtain, waving good morning. She shrieked.

“Sorry, sorry. Didn’t meant to scare you.”

“It’s okay.” 

“Could I join you?”  
“Umm,” she stalled. She rushed to comb her fingers through her hair. She really needed 5 more minutes before she should rinse, and she hadn’t even started shaving. She reached for her bath puff and started coating her entire body in coconut-scented foam.

“Please? Just a shower? I’ll keep my hands relatively to myself?”

“Okay, come on in.” She turned her back as he entered the stall. He also very carefully turned around.

“It’s not going to be weird between us, is it?”  
“No,” she said carefully. “Well, it could be. I don’t want it to be.”  
“I thought it’d be easier when we had the hard part over. It’s out, we know we have something between us. I want to be more than your friend, but I also don’t want to stop being your friend, you know?”

The warm water relaxed some of the knots out of Brienne’s shoulders. She turned around.

Jaime was very thoroughly soaping his ankles with her coconut body wash, his feet being the only part of him that was able to get wet standing at the far end of the shower.

“Jaime, stand up. Let me help you.” Brienne ducked to the side for a moment and slid him under the shower head, awkwardly applying Jaime’s shampoo. _How I had I not put this together? He was here so often that he keeps shampoo in my shower._ “I don’t really know what I’m doing here.”  
“Feels good to me. “  
“I bet you’ve had a lot of women in your shower. You’re the only man so far who’s managed to break into mine.” Brienne tried to smile.  
Jaime sighed. “You do remember that I was with the same woman from the time I was 15, until I was 27?”

“I know.” She attempted to massage the back of his neck.

“I’m not some kind of love expert. I didn’t know when to quit and move on, and even after I broke up with her I didn’t know what I wanted or how to get it. Look at how long we wasted not being with each other. I couldn’t make myself say the words out loud even though I knew I wanted you.”  
Brienne glowed a bit at that. Jaime pressed himself close to reach the hot water again and rinse. He held onto her tightly, just like he had during the night.

It felt easy to get close to him. Brienne backed him toward the shower wall, pointing the shower head to rain straight down on them and threw her arms around his neck.

“More importantly,” he said, “Let’s not worry too much about what was going on before we were together. You know most of my stories, I know yours—let’s just try being happy together for a little while, okay?”

“I will. I’m sorry I get stuck on the past sometimes. You know everything that I’ve been through. It’s been a long time since I was with someone that I trusted. 

He kissed her gently, on the forehead, the tip of the nose, and finally on her lips. 

“I am going to do my absolute best not to mess this up. I know you will too.”

***

That afternoon, at exactly two o’clock, Brienne and Jaime knocked on Hyle’s door.

“Good afternoon! You don’t know how glad I am to see you two—I have been trying all week to find someone interested in a kitten and so far, nothing.”  
“Well,” Brienne said, “I think you’re in luck. We’d actually like to get two kittens. One for each of us.”

Hyle looked visibly relieved. “You are the best. Seriously, it is the greatest news I’ve had today. Come with me down to the spare bedroom and you can have a look at all of them.”  
Tom joined them as they walked down the hallway.

“Are you here to play with my kittens?” he asked.

“We are!” said Brienne brightly. “In fact, we’d like to help you give one of them a home.”

Tom didn’t look so happy at that thought. “But they’re mine. I helped make these kittens.”  
Brienne and Jaime looked at Hyle, who smiled and winked at them. 

“Tom, could you take Mama Chloe out for a moment while I talk to Brienne and Jaime?

Tom went into the spare room and returned with a large calico cat. “This is Chloe #1. You already met Chloe #2.”  
He went back to the living room and soon had Chloe 1 chasing a ribbon on a stick.

“You have two Chloes?” said Brienne.

“Kind of. Originally, we just had Mama Cat Chloe. Tom really likes that name for some reason, in case you haven’t noticed.” He led them into the spare room where 5 tiny kittens were inside a large box. 

“Oh, how precious!” Brienne found herself squealing at the sight of the sleeping pile of kittens. Three of the kittens were orange like Chloe 2, and 2 others were white, brown and orange calico more like their mother.

“So, Tom is right when he said he helped make the kittens. We had Mama Cat for a few months, and we were just about to take her to get fixed. She went into heat first, but we’d never had a cat before and didn’t know what exactly was going on. She was acting crazy, scratching at the door and the window all night. Tom got up in the morning and let her right outside, to the neighbor’s orange tomcat, we believe.”  
  


Jaime was crouched at the side of the kitten box, stroking their fur with one finger. “Are they boys or girls?”  
“Two of the three orange kittens are boys and the rest are girls. They’re pretty friendly, and thanks to Tom they’ve been handled a lot. They should be used to humans.”  
Brienne picked up one of the orange kittens. “What do you think Jaime, orange or calico?”  
“Or we could do one of each so we can tell them apart.”  
“Just be sure to get them fixed as soon as you can,” interjected Hyle. “They don’t so much care that they’re brother and sister and then you'll have five kittens.”  
“What about the two orange boys?” said Jaime. Hyle reached into the box and fished out a second orange kitten.

“Brienne has one of the boys. He has the white mark on his chest so we can tell him from the others. The other two gingers look pretty identical to me.”  
“And they’d be ready in a week or so?” said Brienne.

“Yes, I think we should give them just a bit more time with Mama. They’re eating kitten chow but just barely.”

“What do you say Jaime, should we take these two?” 

“Definitely, I’m in love.” He had a tiny kitten perched on his shoulder, with a paw in his hair.

It was hard to leave the kittens behind when they went home, after a cup of tea and getting to know Hyle a bit better.

“We need one more thing before they come home,” said Jaime.

“You already bought half a pet store.”  
“Names, silly. What on earth are we going to call them?”  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Taking suggestions for cat names. :)
> 
> I couldn't leave this one alone. Originally I had no intention of writing more than one chapter, but this little "universe" kept calling me back. I love these two in fluffy situations.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brienne and Jaime struggle with their new relationship and finding the right cat name.

“This is the most important decision of our lives so far, Brienne. It’s something we’re going to have to live with for a long time to come.” Jaime stirred the marinara before returning to chop more peppers and mushrooms. Brienne liked a very chunky sauce, and while he didn’t, he was willing to sacrifice.

“I don’t know if we need to be that serious about it.” Brienne was laying plates out on the small kitchen table and then returned to the cupboard for wine glasses. “Do you want white or red?”

  
“Definitely red. “ She found the forgotten bottle from the night before and poured.

“So yes, we do need to pick out cat names, but if we decide we don’t like one of them after we’ve picked, we can always switch. They’re not babies, we won’t have to file at town hall or anything.”  
“It will be on their vet records.” He added pasta to boiling water and then set about grating fresh Parmesan.

“I’m sure we couldn’t be the first family in history to change their cat’s name. It’ll be fine. We can each pick one of the names.”  
“They’re still going to both be our cats, right?”  
“Of course.”  
  


The angel hair pasta was already done, and Jaime dished up generous helpings for each of them, with extra cheese on Brienne’s plate, just the way she liked.

“There’s something else we need to discuss,” said Brienne.

“Oh?” Jaime swallowed a mouthful of wine. “What’s on your mind?”  
“I know we talked a little this morning, but I feel like I need to be really clear about things. About what we are exactly at this point.”  
“We’re together, for sure.” He gave her a reassuring smile.

“I know. We’re definitely something more than we were a couple of days ago. You were naked in my shower and this time it wasn’t because you tried to wax your own back and failed.” 

“I’d be happy to call you my girlfriend. And waxing myself was much harder than I could have imagined.”

“And then, do we want to tell everyone else yet, or just kind of let it happen?”  
“We can post gushy photos for everyone to see.” Jaime noticed Brienne was more twirling her pasta than eating it. She usually loved his sauce. “Are you okay with everything?”

She stopped playing in her spaghetti. “I am. I’d be lying if I said I wasn’t a little bit nervous about everything. My relationships don’t go well as a rule. I’m not totally convinced you won’t walk out my door, delete my number and move to the other side of the planet.”  
“I promise I will at the very least text you if I want to move to Essos. But seriously, I’m in this. I’m not going anywhere. I need something from you though.”  
“What’s that?”  
Jaime also put down his fork and looked directly at her. “I know you have had a rough time with some of your exes. I hope I can be the guy who helps you see you are worth the kind of relationship where both people are truly happy.”  
“Thank you Jaime.”  
“I want you to try being happy. Let things happen. Let’s not think about doom and walkouts and breakups at this stage. Let’s just enjoy what we’ve got. This is supposed to be the happiest part.”

Brienne leapt from her seat. “I totally forgot, I got that nasty garlic bread you love—I need to put it in the oven to warm.”  
“You are the best.”

“Remind me of that later when I try to kiss you with your nasty garlic breath.”  
“I bet you won’t stop me.”

Brienne giggled. “I won’t.”  
“You know, eventually I’m going to have to head back to my place, if just to pick up some of my things.”

“You don’t actually have to. I think we’re about the same size these days.”  
“Great, do you have a grey suit with a coordinating tie that will be appropriate for meeting with clients? I have meetings all day on Monday.”  
“Maybe you can just run home before work that morning.”

“That’s a much better idea. I’d hate to miss out on another chance for us to shower. I bet you have a ton of trouble getting the soap off that sexy backside of yours.”

**

That night, they settled into bed together. Brienne usually did some reading before she fell asleep and she was laying on her stomach, engrossed in a book about the history of The Wall. Jaime wasn’t much of a reader, so he spent the time catching up on his feeds from the weekend. 

“I can’t believe I barely touched my phone all weekend. Are you ready to let the world know we’re official?”  
Brienne sat up. “What are you thinking?”

“I have this picture of us from karaoke two weeks ago. What do you think of that as my new profile picture?” He held up his phone for her to see. He’d taken a selfie as they sat around the table with Margaery, Sansa and Tyrion. Brienne and Jaime were both smiling wide and he’d been sitting basically in her lap by that point in the evening.

“It’s actually a really good picture of us. I’m smiling.”

“That’s what I like best about it.” He leaned over to kiss her for the 400th time that weekend. “I can’t stop doing this. My lips just want to be on you.”

Brienne ran a hand down his chest, stopping near his waist band. “How about you post that picture, tag me, and then throw your phone across the room because I’m about to do something that cannot show up on your social media.” She ripped off her Tarth Volleyball t-shirt, revealing her lack of bra.

“I love when you’re bold.” Brienne noticed the instant reaction in his pants. She reached out and tentatively put a hand on him, getting rewarded with a tiny moan. “And I’ve been dying all weekend for us to do this. Are you sure you’re ready?”  
“Very ready,” she said, before enthusiastically leaping on top of him. “The condoms and lube are in the left bedside drawer.”

He pulled her into a sitting position over his hardening cock.

“One last thing, will you please tell me what you’re naming your cat?”

“Or you won’t be able to focus?”  
“No, and I’m about to devour you. I need my full attention on all things Brienne.”

“Ok. I want to name the kitten with the white patch Podrick, after Ser Podrick Payne, the squire-turned-knight. He was known for being brave, loyal and playful, as well as having a mysterious hold over the ladies of his time. What are you calling yours?”

“Ser Pounce. I have a thing about not giving pets people names.”

“But you’re okay with Podrick?”  
“Of course. If you love it, I love it. Now can we move back to that other thing we started?”

“Please, before I die of Jaime-starvation.” She laid down on top of him and threw her arms around his neck.

He turned out the lights.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to all who suggested cat names last chapter!


	4. Podrick and Ser Pounce Come Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brienne and Jaime grow closer, and the kittens finally come home!

The following Saturday morning Jaime woke up alone. He wasn’t quite used to sleeping in the bed, but the extra space was nice, and he couldn’t get enough of waking up wrapped around a naked Brienne. This morning she must have wriggled away for her jog without waking him. She’d have wanted him to get to sleep in after a long week, and she seemed to be up no later than 7 even on her days off.

He thought to get up and start breakfast. He could manage eggs and toast and coffee for her and then maybe another shower together. They shared one every morning now, even though it often devolved into things that risked making them late for work. He had a flash of a particularly wonderful moment on Thursday morning when he knelt, hot water streaming down his face, Brienne helpless under the spray until his tongue brought her to a screaming climax. He loved knowing these little things about her, beyond her favorite wine or which socks were lucky (always blue stripes.) There was a whole new aspect of Brienne to be explored.

He only had coffee brewing when the front door opened. Brienne stepped in wearing a pair of high-waisted black yoga pants and a plain purple tank. She was firm and muscular all over. Breakfast would have to wait, as he couldn’t. He moved behind her and placed arms around her waist. She was flushed warm from her run, hair pulled back in a headband giving him free access to her neck, which he started kissing.

“Jaime, I’m all sweaty, stop.” She weakly tried to push him away.

“Sexy. You are always sexy. Let’s get you cleaned off and then I’ll make you eggs.”

“Race you to the shower!”

Brienne beat him to the shower with no problem and collected her just reward. This time he propped her up against the shower wall. He cleaned her off gently with her bath puff, extra attention paid to both nipples, and after he’d rinsed them clean, he tried them with his tongue to be sure. When they were both clean, he pulled her back out, dried her gently with fresh towels and brought her back to the bed. The other thing he couldn’t get enough of was Brienne, naked, on top of him, in control of the thrusts and moves while he watched her. 

Afterward they were collapsed in a heap again, breathing hard against each other. Brienne slid off of his lap and laid next to him.

“I might need another shower,” she said in a teasing voice.

“I’m too old for this.” He tossed an arm over his head and feigned unconsciousness.  
“Not possible. No old person could possibly make me come like that, unless it’s you when you’re 90.”  
“And when I’m 90, you’ll be what, 80?”  
“Yep, practically a baby.”  
“Speaking of babies, did you hear from Hyle about Pod and Pounce?”  
“He texted to say they’d be home all day and we could come by any time.”

“What are we waiting for?”  
“The cat stuff’s not set up, and we haven’t really cat-proofed yet. And if I don’t get some of your scrambled eggs soon, I will absolutely die before I’m 80.”

***

  
  


They spent some time that morning cleaning up the condo. Cords were put up or away and anything that a kitten might claw or chew came off the floor. The litter box and food dishes found a home.

In the middle of the cleanup Jaime came out of the bedroom with a small gift-wrapped box and handed it to Brienne.

“What on earth?” Her eyes were wide with shock. Jewelry came in boxes this size. Jewelry that went on fingers. She didn’t reach for the box.

“It’s just a little gift for you. Something to celebrate our first week together.” Jaime pushed the box forward.  
“Jaime, I think this might be too much.” She fumbled the box between her hands, nearly dropping it.

“Just open it.” He tried to keep smiling. _Must tread more lightly next time._ This was supposed to make her smile, and instead she looked like she might break down the front door to escape him.

Inside was another electronic cat toy. Brienne’s face slowly returned to normal. 

“What’s this one do?”  
“I couldn’t bear the idea that Pod and Pounce would be alone all day. So I got this—it has a webcam so we can watch them from our phones. You can even move it around the house, and we can make the thing on the side open to give them treats.

Brienne had to shake her head. “All you’re missing is a t-shirt that says “World’s Greatest Cat Dad.”

“Don’t tempt me.”

They walked over to Hyle’s place early in the afternoon. Tom was out in the small yard, kicking a soccer ball around.

“Brienne! Are you back to visit the cats again?” He ran over and blocked them from the front door.

“Hi Tom. We’re here to take home two of your orange kittens, remember? We’re going to name the one with the white spot as Podrick, and his brother will be Ser Pounce, Pounce for short.”  
Tom gave her a wary look. “Are you sure you can take care of them?”  
“Well, we’ve never had cats, but we’ll do our best. They’re very cute and we will take very good care of them. I think we did a good job when Podrick came over to visit.” Brienne tried to be reassuring. Jaime had no idea what to say to a cat-loving 8-year-old.  
“Do you think I can come over and visit them when they’re grown up?”  
“We’ll have to talk to your Dad about that. Is he around?”  
“Mom and dad are inside. They said you’d be coming.”  
“Ok, we’ll talk to them about having playtime with our kittens. Deal?”

“Promise?”

“I promise.” Brienne crossed her heart with three fingers, something like what she did back when she was in Wolf Scouts.

A few minutes later they were on their way home with kittens and a promise to allow Tom to come over now and then. Hyle seemed to think Brienne and Jaime would be excellent babysitters if needed.

“Will you take them inside? I left something in my car,” said Brienne.

Jaime slipped inside with a kitten on each shoulder. He placed them on the floor and let them start to explore the house. Then he thought better of it and got up to close doors to the bedroom and closets. The living room would be enough adventure for now.

Brienne appeared next to him, then bent down to give Pod a little scratch on the head.

“I got you a little something too, but I was waiting for the right time to give it.” She handed him a small parcel.

“An anniversary gift?” He winked and she groaned.

“I just hope it fits. There’s no way I can return it.”

He undid the paper to find a bright red t-shirt with yellow letters: _World’s Greatest Cat Dad._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, thank you so much for reading! Comments and kudos are seriously the best too. :)
> 
> Special thanks to my husband, who has been helping me proofread even though he doesn't get all the fuss about fic or JB. 
> 
> Check out my 2nd fic, "The Long Night," now in progress. It's a little more broadly GOT-based, but Brienne/Jaime will still be the main focus.


End file.
